Momentos
by Saphira17
Summary: El creía que sería un día cualquiera. No sabía cuanto se equivocaba.
1. Chapter 1

Conjunto de drabbles y one-shot.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Tabla Momentos **

**3. Encuentro**

**_30 Vicios_  
**

* * *

Era un día de otoño como cualquier otro, o eso creíste que sería. Si hubieses sabido lo que sucedería, quizás habrías preferido no salir de casa hoy. Pero claro, nada ni nadie, podía saberlo.

Era un día de otoño como cualquier otro, o hubiese sido así, si de camino al trabajo no chocaras con alguien. ¿Quién hubiese sabido que justo al doblar la esquina alguien te llevaría por delante? Obviamente, nadie.

Era un día de otoño como cualquier otro, quizás lo podrías haber catalogado así, pero no tuviste la dicha de hacerlo. Ya que no solo alguien te choco y cayó encima de ti, eso lo podrías haber perdonado; pero claro, definitivamente hoy no era tu día de suerte. No fue suficiente el haberte llevado por delante y utilizarte de amortiguador, sino que habría que agregar que derramó todo su café encima de tu nuevo tapado Armani. Sí, ese por el cual estuviste esperando tres meses para que lo traigan del exterior.

Podrías haber soportado cualquier cosa, pero no eso. Pobre de la criatura que cometió tal atrocidad. Ni el mismo lucifer hubiera querido presenciar ese momento, tu cara no era precisamente muy amigable, claro que esto siempre es así, pero en este instante no se comparaba en nada con la que acostumbras llevar a diario.

Abriste los ojos para poder ver quien había sido el inepto que no solo te había tirado, sino que había arruinado por completo tu día, no, tu semana, quizás el mes entero. Lo primero que viste fue algo rosa. ¡Genial! Te tocaría lidiar con un loco adolescente que le gustaba teñirse el pelo de colores extravagantes. Bajaste la mirada y te topaste con unos grandes ojos verdes, los cuales te miraban expectante, al parecer analizándote, igual como lo hacías tú. En ese momento lo notaste, no era un él, era un ella.

—¿Podrías levantarte? —fue lo que salio de tu boca con un tono bastante amenazador, lo cual hizo que la joven se apartara de ti al instante, como si quemaras.

—Lo siento —dijo avergonzada, mientras te incorporabas—. No te vi, de verdad discúlpame.

Se veía realmente mortificada por lo sucedido. Extrañamente al verla así, tu ira disminuyo; pero eso no significaba que no se llevara una buena reprimenda.

—Tsk. Ten más cuidado cuando andas por la calle —. Bien, te salio mucho más suave de lo que imaginabas.

—¡Oh, no! Lamento lo del café, por favor permítame pagarle la tintorería para su tapado. ¡Dios! No lo puedo creer… —Al parecer no prestó mucha atención a lo que le dijiste. Ella siguió hablando sola, disculpándose por lo sucedido. Mientras que la analizabas. No era adolescente como creíste en un principio, tendría alrededor de 25 años como vos a pesar de que le sacabas una cabeza. Su cabello, como ya bien lo notaste antes, era de color rosa y lo llevaba un poco más abajo de los hombros. Tenía una piel tan blanca que parecía de porcelana. Era una chica bonita, no despampanante, pero linda. Hubieses seguido con tu análisis de no ser porque notaste que ella se calló, al parecer, esperando una respuesta; pero claro, ¿qué le ibas a decir? No escuchaste nada de lo que dijo. Optaste por utilizar uno de tus conocidos 'hmp', a lo que ella te miró con cara interrogante. Suspiraste, ¿por qué de todas las personas te tenía que pasar esto a vos?

—Ya, no te preocupes. Solo no vuelvas a aparecer frente de mi vista —le dijiste. Ella frunció el ceño por tu grosero comentario. Decidiste ponerle fin a esta absurda "conversación", antes de que las cosas empeoren.— Adiós —te despediste. Le pasaste por un lado y seguiste con tu camino, rezando a Dios no volverla a ver. Lo hiciste bien, te felicitas internamente. Lograste aplacar tu ira. Claro que no todo el crédito es tuyo. De repente sentiste como alguien te toma el brazo para que te detengas. ¿Y ahora que? Fue lo primero que pensaste. Te giras para saber quien te detenía, y allí estaba otra vez… la molestia rosa. Te mira sonriendo, como si lo sucedido hace apenas unos minutos no hubiese ocurrido. Arqueas una ceja, y la miras esperando a que te diga que pasaba. Ella te sonríe y estira su mano con un papel, el cual aceptas dudoso.

—Soy Sakura Haruno —dijo aún sonriendo, gesto que no pasaste desapercibido.— Ahí esta mi número. Llámame si necesitas algo, te pagaré esto como sea… —Te miro, esperando obviamente que le digas su nombre.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

—Bien Sasuke, ya sabes cualquier cosa me llamas. Voy a estar disponible para vos cuando lo necesites. Adiós —Se dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino. ¿Qué quiso decir con esa frase? Que mujer más descarada. Miraste la tarjeta, y lo entendiste todo…

En ella decía: "Dra. Haruno Sakura" Sonreiste de lado, como acostumbrabas a hacer. Interesante, fue lo que pensaste en ese momento, fue un _encuentro_ interesante. Definitivamente este no era un día de otoño como cualquier otro…


	2. Brillo

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

30 Vicios

Tabla Momentos.

* * *

**B**rillo ~

.

Llevabas toda la mañana pensando en esa extraña mujer. Si, la misma que derramó su café encima de ti, Sakura Haruno. Y es que tenía un no-sé-qué, que te llamaba la atención. Claro que no era ninguna de esas cursilerías de amor a primera vista, como bien lo podría haber catalogado el tonto de Naruto. No, no era eso, era otra cosa. Quizás la frescura con la que sonreía, o el brillo que viste en sus orbes jade.

Moviste suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados intentando poner tu concentración en los contratos que tenías sobre el escritorio. No tenías tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Pero no pasaban ni diez minutos, cuando la imagen de ella volvía a aparecer en tu mente. ¿Qué tendría Sakura Haruno que no podías dejar de pensar en ella?

Enojado por no haber podido avanzar con el trabajo, tomaste tu abrigo —el cual estaba manchado— y saliste de la oficina, quizás un poco de aire lograra aclarar tus pensamientos.

Saliste a paso elegante de la empresa que tu abuelo con tanto esfuerzo fundó. Estabas realmente orgulloso de ser el presidente de una de las empresas más importantes del país, de eso no cabía duda. Como era costumbre, algunas de las recepcionistas te lanzaron sus típicas miradas seductoras, y tú, como siempre, hastiado de su actitud, no les prestaste atención y saliste por la imponente puerta del edificio.

La calle estaba abarrotada de gente, consultaste tu reloj y viste que era la hora en que todo el mundo salía a almorzar. Maldijiste tu suerte, ahora no encontrarías la paz que buscabas.

Comenzaste a caminar en dirección a un pequeño, pero elegante, restauran que solías frecuentar. Sabías que allí podrías meditar tranquilo. No tardaste mucho en llegar, por suerte quedaba cerca de la empresa y estaba ubicado sobre una calle poco transitada. Cuando entraste, un hombre de edad avanzada te saludo como hacia cada vez que ibas, te ubicaste en la mesa de siempre, apartada de las demás, y esperaste a que te llevaran tu pedido.

Mientras pasaban los minutos miraste por los vidrios que daban a la calle, observando a la gente que caminaba. Viste a una mujer embarazada que hablaba por celular, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su abultado vientre. Fue allí cuando te pusiste a pensar acerca de tu vida. Ya tenías veinticinco años, tu madre insistía en que ya deberías pensar en formar una familia. Soltaste un largo suspiro ante la idea. No tenías tiempo como para pensar en eso. Volviste a mirar a la futura mamá, hasta que desapareció. La imagen de la mujer de cabellos rosados se filtro, nuevamente, en tu mente, frunciste el cejo disgustado por tus pensamientos.

El hombre, llegó con tu pedido, le diste las gracias y se retiró.

Solo otra vez. Mientras comías tranquilamente, intentabas encontrarle la respuesta a tu reciente problema rosa. Fue después de un rato que se te ocurrió el por qué de lo que sucedía.

Quizás Naruto tiene razón y necesitas relajarte, salir con alguien. ¡Sí! Seguramente sea eso, que el simple hecho de que pienses en ella es porque, gracias al acercamiento de hoy en la mañana, tus hormonas despertaron. Lo único que tienes que hacer es hablar con Naruto para que te presente una de sus tantas amigas, o simplemente, esperar a que él te llame y lo proponga, como cada viernes. De ese modo, todo volverá a la normalidad, seguirías siendo frío como siempre, dedicado únicamente a tu trabajo.

Sonreíste orgulloso por tu último descubrimiento, nuevamente encontraste como librarte del problema.

Nuevamente en tu oficina. Ahora el aire ya no parecía tan pesado, y aunque no lo demostraras, estabas más tranquilo.

Alrededor de las seis llamó Naruto, con todo su discurso de que tendrías que salir un poco de tu oficina, conocer a alguien. Fue la primera vez que lo dejaste sin palabras, estaba realmente sorprendido de que hayas aceptado su invitación. Si no hubieses escuchado su respiración, hubieses pensado que dejo caer el teléfono. Reíste para tus adentros, que idiota podía llegar a ser Naruto.

Una vez que te hubiese dicho la hora y el lugar de la cita, cortaron. Lograste trabajar lo que quedo de la tarde, aprovechando a terminar lo que no pudiste por la mañana. Una vez que acabaste, te dirigiste a tu apartamento a prepararte para tu "cita".

Estabas en uno de los restauran más caros del centro, sentado frente a una rubia despampanante. Sí no recordabas mal, era una ex compañera del colegio. Su larga cabellera rubia, estaba atada en una elegante cola. Te miraba con sus intensos ojos azules, mientras te seguía hablando de lo que hacía actualmente. Su piel era blanca, demasiado blanca, tanto que podías notar el leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas, seguramente por el efecto del vino que estaban tomando.

Todo hubiese sido perfecto, sino fuera por las ganas que tenía ella de conversar, algo que a ti no se te daba muy bien. Su cejo se frunció varias veces al notar que no le prestabas mucha atención y que solo fingías hacerlo. Te preguntaste porque a las mujeres les gustaba hablar tanto y de cosas de tan poca importancia. Todas eran demasiado superficiales, por eso no te gustaba tener citas, no podías mantener una conversación interesante con ninguna. Siempre hablaban de lo mismo: de cómo se veían, de los lugares de moda, de a donde les gustaría viajar, y allí se acababa lo importante. Te gustaban las mujeres, pero solo para tener sexo, lo demás se podía ir al demonio. Era un pensamiento machista, pero siempre fuiste así: un machista, egocéntrico, orgulloso. Y hasta que alguien te demuestre que te equivocas, no dejaras de pensar eso.

Rodaste los ojos, una vez más. Allí se venía de nuevo…

—Sasuke, ¿me estas escuchando? —preguntó enojada.

—Claro que sí Ino —respondiste sin ganas—, es solo que me distraje creyendo ver a alguien conocido —. Mentiroso.

—Pues como te decía…

Paseaste tu mirada por el lugar en busca de algo más entretenido, y al parecer lo encontraste. Tu oscura mirada se poso en la persona que acababa de entrar. Frunciste el cejo una vez más. Allí estaba la causante de todos tus problemas… Con su extraño cabello rosa, su linda sonrisa y sus grandes ojos verdes, los cuales tenían un brillo especial, distinto de cualquier otro… allí estaba Sakura Haruno.


End file.
